Querido Levi
by queenlevi
Summary: Querido Levi, espero que algún día pueda dejar mi cobardía a un lado y pueda ser capaz de entrgarte estás cartas personalmente. Parejas: Ereri/ Riren (Eren x Levi)
1. Sol, luna y lluvia

**Sol, luna y lluvia**

 **Desclaimer:** Todos los personajes que salen y/o saldrán en esta historia, no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al manga "Shingeki no kyojin", propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Querido Levi:**

Aún recuerdo el día que te vi por primera vez, lo recuerdo tan claro y tan bien, como si acabara de suceder apenas hace unos minutos. Lo recuerdo tan malditamente bien, a pesar de que sucedió hace poco más de tres años. El recuerdo de aquella tarde de Agosto se reproduce una y otra vez en mi cerebro, como si se tratase de una cinta de película vieja y descompuesta.

Pero, ¿Cómo olvidar aquella primera vez cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron? Tal vez tú ni siquiera lo recuerdes, pero yo... yo lo guardo como el más bonito y preciado recuerdo; lo guardo cómo un secreto inconfesable, cómo un pirata receloso guardaría todos sus tesoros en las entrañas de la tierra.

Había pasado toda mi vida esperando encontrarme con alguien como tú, pero justo cuando no lo esperaba, justo cuando tenía la guardia baja... apareciste, en una lluviosa tarde de Agosto. Con aquellos hechizantes ojos color _tormenta_ y esa piel tan pálida como la misma nieve.

Tus cabellos mojados caían por tu frente, pegándose en tus pómulos, eran tan negros como la noche. Pequeñas gotas caían de la punta de tus cabellos y hacía un silencioso recorrido desde tus mejillas, hasta tu barbilla. Para después simplemente morir en tu cuello, " _¡quién fuera gotas de lluvia!_ ", pensé.

Debí de observarte por un largo tiempo, porque incluso lo notaste y giraste el rostro en mi dirección. Y cuando tus afilados ojos se posarón en mí, aquella primera vez... no supe si mi alma había regresado a mi cuerpo, o si por el contario, había salido deliberadamente de él y había hecho su recorrido hasta ti, acabando con esos dos míseros metros que nos separaban, para llegar a donde te encontrabas, aún mirándome tan indiferente.

Probablemente aquella vez me robaste el aliento y me devolviste la vida. Tal vez en ese momento habías dado color a mi mundo y al mismo tiempo te habías adueñado de él. Quizá, y tú eras la lluvia que mojaba y yo el pavimento que sin poder evitarlo, se dejaba empapar. No sé, a lo mejor tú eras _sol_ y yo _luna_ , existiendo en el mismo infinito, pero sin tener una oportunidad de encontrarse.

Y probablemente nosotros eramos el resultado de un eclipse, cuando luna y sol logran verse por fin. Alterando todo a su paso y oscureciendo al resto del mundo, porque en ese instante sol y luna se están conociendo y nada más importa, o tal vez reconociéndose, de otros antiguos eclipses de hace cientos de millones de años.

Entonces, luna descubre que en aquel agujero oscuro en el que moraba, se encontraba sol. Tan cálido y resplandeciente.

Nuestras miradas seguían conectadas, pudo pasar una hora, dos horas, tres, cuatro... o simplemente una fracción de segundo, no estaba seguro. Sólo sabía que el pequeño jóven de cabellos negros y facciones delgadas, me miraba a mí.

Fue cuando sucedió, en ese momento mi cuerpo actuó solo, haciendo a un lado a la razón o el sentido común y pronto mis labios se estiraron, como si quisieran alcanzar a mis mejillas. Formando una pequeña mueca torcida. Te estaba _sonriendo._

Sin embargo, la sonrisa no me fue devuelta, porque tan rápido como había aparecido, se había esfumado, en el momento en el que volviste a girar el rostro, pasando completamente de mí; para después salir de aquel refugio que nos protegía a ti, a mí y otras cuantas personas más de la lluvia, que no había cedido ni un segundo.

Te mire alejándote entre la ligera llovizna que amenazaba con volverse un aguacero pronto. Tu pequeño y delgado cuerpo se movía con agilidad mientras te perdías entre las calles de la usual ciudad transitada.

Aquel día me cambiaste, volviste a alguien que rechazaba el amor a primera vista, en su más fiel creyente. Transformaste a una persona que creía que existían las casualidades y no el destino, en alguien que ahora ruega al destino que te haga parte de su vida.

Aquella tarde me dejaste ahí parado, con la sensación de que el mundo ahora era más hermoso y colorido, cambiaste todos los grises desteñidos por un lila pastel, que más tarde se acompañó por un azúl cielo, con pequeños destellos rosados.

Me dejaste con el pulso acelerado y el corazón a punto de estallar en miles de pedacitos. Tambaleante, con las manos sudorosas. Finalmente y en pocas palabras, _sol_ había dejado deslumbrado a _luna_. Extasiandose por aquel brillo peculiar del cual, luna carecía y que sol parecía emanar sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, casi sin que él lo notara siquiera.

... Aquel día, Levi, me volví esclavo de tu recuerdo. Deseando que nos volvieramos a ver dentro de una semana, de un mes, de un año, o si me encontraba de suerte en esta vida, volvieramos a vernos mañana y pasado mañana y todos los días.

 _Con cariño, Luna (E.J)_

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Pasó para dejar un nuevo mini fic que acabo de escribir, espero que le guste la hisoria, para las que no entiendan, esta historia esta descrita en forma de cartas, ya que Eren se enamora de Levi y no se atreve a hablarle. Espero que sea de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios 8-). También, quiero decirles que ya estoy escribiendo el segundo capitulo de "Colors", me estoy esforzando mucho y muy pronto lo estaré subiendo, así que por favor tengan un poco de paciencia. Sin nada más que agregar, me despido por el momento._


	2. El chico del suéter rojo

**El chico del suéter rojo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Querido Levi:**

Mi verdadera historia contigo comenzó la segunda vez que te vi, justo un día después de aquel miércoles lluvioso que tus ojos y los míos hicieron su primer contacto.

Ese día caminaba por el parque, que se encuentra a unas cuantas calles de mi preparatoria. Aquel día también se encontraba nublado y el cielo amenazaba con hacerse lluvia en cualquier momento. En mi paseo por el parque me acompañaba Mikasa y Armin, mis dos mejores amigos; estabamos a punto de darle la tercera vuelta al pequeño parque, Armin contaba algo sobre un libro nuevo que estaba leyendo, a él siempre le ha gustado leer mucho.

Mikasa asentía en silencio mientras parecía poner más atención que yo, ella nunca ha sido de hablar mucho.

Fue entonces que algo llamo mi atención, fue como si un susurro apenas perceptible me hubiera dicho _"mira con más atención a tu izquierda_ ", y cuando mi mirada se desplazó a aquel lugar, fue que te vi por segunda vez, de pronto el aire escaseó en mis pulmones y mis ojos se negaron a cumplir la petición que hacía mi cerebro de voltear a otro lugar.

Dicen que si pides algo con mucha fuerza, se volverá realidad... y la noche anterior yo había pedido que mi camino y el tuyo se volvieran a encontrar, antes de ti no creía en que los deseos se hicieran realidad y ese día que te vi por segunda ocasión, supe que la mágia y el destino ya tenían planeada una bella forma de hacerme cambiar de opinión poco a poco.

Ese día llevabas puesto un suéter color rojo, que hacía resaltar tu pálida piel, te quedaba un poco holgado de los costados y largo de los brazos, eso incluso te hacía ver más adorable de lo que ya de por sí eres. Estabas con un grupo de personas, a las que honestamente no presté atención. Podía oír sus risas que se escuchaban distantes en mi cabeza; pero mi atención seguía centrada en ti, muy pendiente de la forma en como el viento mecía tus azabaches cabellos de un lado a otro; en como arrugabas ligeramente la nariz, e intentabas inútilmente por todos los medios, acomodar las mangas de tu suéter. Tenías el ceño fruncido, y dándote por vencido con la tarea de subir una y otra vez las molestas mangas de aquel rojo suéter, cruzaste los brazos, parecías molesto de lo que decían tus amigos.

O eso fue lo que pensé, porque después rodaste los ojos y un pequeño hilo de sonrisa apareció en tu rostro, o por lo menos, desde donde yo estaba parecía dar esa impresión.

Me tomaste por sorpresa cuando tus ojos color _tormenta_ se posaron en mi persona, por segunda vez. Ellos también parecían asombrados de volver a verme, pues aunque tu rostro parecía impasible, en tus ojos se podía ver la sorpresa instalada al reconocerme.

Aquella vez no fui capaz de sostenerte la mirada por un largo tiempo, pues sentía los nervios ebullir como agua hirviendo por todo mi cuerpo. Esquive tu mirada y concentre la mía nuevamente en Mikasa y Armin, quienes no parecieron darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido momentos atrás; ya que Armin continuaba contando de manera entusiasmada sobre todos los libros que había leído en toda su pre - adolescencia y Mikasa, quién en todo momento le presto atención, asentía con un suave movimiento de cabeza, indicándole con esta pequeña acción que continuara con el relato.

Mis mejillas se pintaron de rosa pálido mientras caminaba a lado de mis dos mejores amigos, en mi cabeza se reproducía una y otra vez lo que había sucedido minutos atrás. Me sentía torpe a cada paso que daba y con la sensación de que tú aún me estabas viendo. Pero tan pronto como esa idea surgió en mi cabeza, la desheché, pues cuando te vi de reojo, tú ya tenías tu atencion puesta en el rubio que se encontraba de pie a tu lado.

Una carcajada estruendosa se hizo sonar por todo el lugar, haciendo que mi mirada inevitablemente fuera a parar de nuevo a donde te encontrabas. Está vez estabas de espaldas, le reclamabas algo a una chica castaña de lentes, que reía como si no existiera un mañana, en ese momento supe que ella era la dueña de la anterior carcajada.

El rubio alto que no te quito ni un momento la mirada de encima, llevo su mano hasta tu hombro y pareció murmurar algo, lo cual te molestó de sobremanera, pues ahora descargabas toda tu furia en él.

Una risita burlona salió de mis labios, no había podido contenerla, no después de admirar aquella escena en la que parecías ser el centro de atención.

Sin embargo, esta vez no pasé desaparecido por mis dos amigos, pues cuando gire mi rostro nuevamente a ellos, ambos me miraban en silencio, con la curiosidad impresa en sus rostros. Y a pesar de que durante todo el día, Mikasa continuó mirándome de manera insistente, no hubo forma en la que yo revelará que el bonito chico del suéter color rojo, era el causante de esa sonrisa boba que llevé el resto de la tarde.

Aquel día, sin planearlo, había conocido algo de ti, más allá de algo físico, había descubierto que en ese pequeño cuerpo tenías contenido un carácter explosivo.

Lo que por cierto, despertó aún más mi curiosidad en ti.

Y desde ese instante, Levi, comenzó mi pequeña aventura como tu acosador personal.

 _Con cariño, E.J_

* * *

 _Holi 😁_

 _Pasó para dejar la segunda carta de Eren, espero que les esté gustando la temática de la historia. Sólo reiterando algo... estás cartas son pequeños relatos desde el punto de vista de Eren, de todos sus encuentros con Levi. Y bueh, si tienen alguna otra duda respecto a este fic o colors, favor de hacermela saber y yo estaré respondiendo o aclarando dudas._

 _P.d: Dejo por aquí el user de mi cuenta wattpad, esto es porque suelo actualizar "Querido Levi" más rápido por ahí, por si alguien quiere leer las actualizaciones más rápido._

 _Wattpad : levilove_

 _Saludos!_


	3. Cinderella and not her prince

**Cinderella and not her prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Querido Levi:**

Me encuentro nuevamente evocando tu recuerdo, aquel del que sigo cautivo y del que de ninguna forma quiero escapar. Cada vez que pienso en ti, un poco de felicidad regresa a mi cuerpo, pero no es una felicidad común y corriente, es una felicidad dolorosa; que surte efecto como anestesia y después se clava en mi piel como bisturí, pues, es tan placentero recordarte, a ti y a esos hermosos ojos color _tormenta_ , esa piel tan nivea que da la impresión de ser tan suave como la seda. Aquellos cabellos negros, color noche.

Pero así como es placentero, termina siendo rápidamente doloroso, porque aunque te recuerde una y otra vez, no te tengo aquí, no estás y quizá nunca estarás conmigo.

Eso no significa, Levi, que no haga mi lucha diaria por buscarte. Sigo visitando con frecuencia aquel parque, que cada día luce más deteriorado, sin vida.

Recuerdo todas las veces que le insistía a Mikasa y Armin en ir, en nuestras horas libres; había veces en las que, la suerte me sonreía y podía verte exactamente en el mismo lugar de siempre, con las mismas personas de siempre. Pero había otras ocasiones en las que en cambio... la suerte se olvidaba de mí y mis ojos no te encontraban.

Hubo un tiempo en el que no te veía, todos los días asistía al parque, con entusiasmo y los nervios aglomerandose en mi estómago, poniéndome como de costumbre ansioso por el pequeño encuentro que seguramente tendríamos. Pero enseguida, todas esas mariposas que llenaban mi estómago y me dificultaban el respirar, terminaban por desaparecer, cuando me daba cuenta de que tú no te encontrabas ahí.

La mayoría de las veces estaban todos tus amigos, la chica de lentes, la pequeña pelirroja, el rubio que asemejaba más bien ser castaño claro, el grandulón que siempre se sentaba en silencio a un lado de la jóven castaña... e incluso entre ellos estaba el rubio alto de ojos azules, que siempre se sentaba demasiado cerca de ti, pegándose a tu menudo cuerpo casi de manera irrespetuosa y fastidiosa, a mi punto de vista.

Todos estaban presentes, todos, excepto tú. Era como si sólo hubieras sido un producto de mi imaginación, alguna ilusión de mi subconsciente o un ser imaginario que había inventado mi desquiciado cerebro.

Y justo cuando ya no te esperaba, cuando comenzaba a componerme de esta locura sin sentido, apareciste de nuevo y lo que era una ironía, lo hiciste otra tarde lluviosa de miércoles. Lo recuerdo bien, pues nunca en toda mi vida me había dado tantísimo gusto ver a alguien, como cuando te vi a ti. Esa vez me encontraba sentado en la cafetería de mi preparatoria, acompañado fielmente de mis dos amigos: Armin y Mikasa.

Platicabamos tranquilamente sobre lo aburridas que eran las clases de literatura y lo mucho que odiabamos al profesor que impartía esa materia, claro que nuestra paz no duro por siempre y se vió interrumpida cuando Jean se acerco a nosotros, más específicamente a Mikasa. La ligera llovizna que caía afuera, rebotaba contra las ventanas de aquella no tan concurrida cafetería, los murmullos de las conversaciones de las personas de otras mesas llegaban a mis oídos, haciéndome sentir un poco hastiado de ese lugar.

Armin leía un libro grueso, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en el rostro, mientras que yo me dedicaba a mirar con fastidio la manera en que Jean intentaba coquetear con Mikasa, sin éxito alguno, claro. No era que ella me gustara, ni nada por el estilo, simplemente me parecía demasiado idiota el que Jean no se percatara de los enormes esfuerzos que hacía la pobre azabache por rechazarlo de manera educada. Sí, ella es lesbiana. Fue en ese momento que mi pequeño amigo rubio me pico la mejilla derecha y se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme de manera muy bajita: _"mira con discreción a la mesa que se encuentra a tres mesas de nosotros"_ , asentí silenciosamente y por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, ocupe mi atención en el aparato electrónico que descansaba sobre la mesa: el celular de Armin.

Cuándo decidí levantar la mirada y saciar mi curiosida por saber de que iba todo esto, me tope con tus afilados ojos grises; mis cejas se arquearon ante la sorpresa de la que me volví preso al verte ahí, a ti, en el lugar que menos imaginaba, al principio creí que era imaginación mía, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y nuestras miradas peleaban por ver cual de las dos soportaba más tiempo enfrentándose, supe que no era mi imaginación, que eras tan real como yo.

Como siempre, todos tus amigos se encontraban contigo, de repente miles de preguntas asaltaban a mi pobre cabeza, que seguía digiriendo el que estuvieras ahí, mirándome de una forma tan intensa, tanto que podía sentirla eviando ondas eléctricas a mi columna vertebral, dando como resultado pequeños respingos y escalofríos por parte mía.

 _"¿Qué hace aquí? ¿cómo pudo él y sus amigos entrar aquí si no son estudiantes de esta escuela? ¿por qué a nadie más le parece extraño?"_ , esas y más preguntas bombardeaban mi cerebro a la velocidad de la luz, eran tantas que ni siquiera podía terminar de formular una completa. Pero a todo esto, la dicha y emoción que comenzaba a dominar por completo mi cuerpo, venció contra la lógica y la razón que pedían a gritos una respuesta coherente a todas mis interrogantes.

Como resultado de nuestra pelea de miradas dió por vencedor indiscutible a ti, ya que después de varios segundos de valentía por mi parte, baje la mirada, huyendo de la tuya y la fije en Armin, quién no dejaba de mirarme con algo de suspicacia. Paso un largo rato, en el que intercambiamos miradas rápidas, las veces en que pude observarte por un tiempo más largo eran contadas, ya que usualmente estabas en guardia, llevando la vista de un lugar a otro. Era tonto sentirme así de nervioso y ansioso cada vez que me cachabas observandote, pero no podía evitar hacer estos torpes sentimientos a un lado.

Había sido repentido, más bien, tú eras inpredecible, venías y te ibas de manera tan repentina y rápida, que no me daba tiempo de asimilar nada. Sin embargo, siempre he sabido que las mejores cosas de la vida llegan así, sin que te las esperes, o sin que estés preparado siquiera; te pillan por sorpresa y hacen que tu mundo quede patas arriba.

Supongo que eso eres tú, algo que llega sin avisar, apareciendo en el momento y lugar menos esperado, revolucionando todo a su paso, y dejando como secuela un maremoto de sentimientos y pensamientos confusos.

Me sentía feliz, te tenía cerquita de mí, lo cual sólo habría más mi cajita de imaginación desbocada y me hacía pensar en un montón de escenarios en donde reunía el valor suficiente y me acercaba a hablarte.

Lastimosamente, el reloj marco los doce en punto y el encanto termino. Cenicienta se esfumó, y el príncipe regresaba a su vida normal, en donde tenía clase de filosofía dentro de algunos minutos, por lo cual se vió obligado a abandonar la cafetería, a pasos lentos y dolorosos; realmente deseaba quedarse a mirar un poco más a Cenicienta, lo suficiente hasta complacer a su necesitada obsesión.

Por si te lo preguntabas... sí, me refería a ti y a mí.

Durante toda esa hora y media de puro sermón con el maestro de filosofía, no saliste de mi mente ni un instante, no podía dejar de pensar en que aquel suéter negro te quedaba bastante bien, pues hacía juego con el color de tu cabello.

No podía, y de hecho, me negaba a borrar de mi mente mi osadía al sostenerte la mirada por un largo tiempo. Me sentía satisfecho conmigo mismo, ya qué con ese pequeño acto, había conseguido estar un paso más cerca de ti.

¿será que con ese insignificante acto logré estar en tu cabeza? ¿aunque sólo fuera un pensamiento efímero?

 _Con cariño, el príncipe que recogió la zapatilla y no ha tenido el valor de entregársela a su Cenicienta, E.J_

* * *

 _Hola 😊_

 _Paso para dejar la tercer carta después de mucho tiempo, espero que sea de su agrado y disculpen si la personalidad de Eren no va demasiado con la de la serie, hay una razón por la que hice a Eren así, pero después lo explicaré. Aún no sé cuantas cartas más vayan a ser, y también quiero disculparme por si les esta pareciendo aburrida la temática, a partir del capitulo cuatro va a ser un poco más emocionante, supongo._

 _Oh y hablando del capitulo cuatro, la actualización de este ya esta en wattpad, por si alguién esta interesado, mi user es: levilove._

 _Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta carta, también me ayudaría bastante el que me dejaran comentarios de apoyo o para basurearme, no sé, me ayudaría mucho para seguir con esto o para mejorarlo en todo caso de que haya algo malo._

 _Saludos!_


	4. Sugar

**Sugar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Querido Levi:**

Últimamente has estado mucho en mi cabeza, pienso en ti con frecuencia, repito en mi cabeza, como si se tratase de un disco rayado, todos esos recuerdos efímeros que, ahora me parecen tan lejanos. Desde aquella vez que te vi en la cafetería de mi preparatoria, estos pequeños encuentros se hacían más frecuentes.

Literalmente te veía en todos lados, a veces afuera de la preparatoria, acompañado por aquella castaña de lentes que solía codearte o picarte las costillas. Otras veces en el parque, como ya era costumbre, e incluso había ocasiones en las que te encontraba cuando iba a la dulcería a comprar algo dulce que quitara el amargo sabor en la boca, después de haber tenido una rigurosa clase de matemáticas. Estabas ahí, en todos lados.

Lo cual era gracioso, pues cada vez que me topaba contigo de frente, o pasabamos a un lado del otro, me ponía peor que colegiala de quince años, perdidamente enamorada. Las manos me sudaban, mis mejillas se coloreaban de un rosa pálido y los cabellos se me ponían de punta. Aún recuerdo aquellas sensaciones, que desde entonces no he vuelto a sentir. De cierta forma extraña y masoquista... extraño sentir la parvada de aves en mi estómago cada vez que nos cruzabamos.

Muchas veces pensaba en todas aquellas ocasiones en las que intercabiamos miradas fugaces, le daba vuelta una y otra vez, hasta que terminaba por culpar al destino. Otras veces en cambio, me gustaba imaginar que teníamos una rutina en secreto, en donde tu venías a buscarme y yo aparecía sólo para poder observarte unos cuantos míseros segundos.

En todo este tiempo hubo alguien que descubrió mi secreto y me puso en evidencia.

Armin, fue aquel que se convirtió en mi consejero y confidente, él sabía a la perfección que todos esos encuentros "casuales" en el parque, o en la dulcería, sólo eran pretextos míos, porque yo sólo quería mirar aquellos ojos grises. Nunca supe como fue que él se dió cuenta, aunque, bueno, después de todo es... Armin, su cualidad más grande siempre ha sido ser más observador y astuto que el resto.

Solía darme consejos de maneras apropiadas para poder acercarme a ti, pero jamás reuní el valor para ponerlas en práctica y todos aquellos consejos se perdían en el aire, ahora me arrepiento de no haberlos tomado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Mikasa también se había dado cuenta, con el paso del tiempo y es que yo era cada vez más obvio y no podía disimular ni un poco cuando te veía caminar por la calle. Pero, al contrario de lo que yo pensé, ella no pegó el grito en el cielo, al contrario, ella también me incitaba a hablarte, algo que por supuesto no ocurrió.

Nunca he sabido a que le tenía miedo, si al rechazo o a la aceptación, pero me gustaba mirarte desde lejos, escondido entre las sombras. Adoraba cada expresión que hacías, incluso pude aprender a leerlas, al derecho y al revés. Sabía que cuando fruncías el ceño ligeramente y ponías los ojos en blanco era porque seguramente, estabas escuchando alguna tontería.

Y que cuando arrugabas por completo la frente y tus mejillas se tornaban en un rosa que casi llegaba al rojo claro, era porque te estaban haciendo enfadar. Supe que cuando ocultabas el rostro y cruzabas los brazos, mientras un rosa pálido se apreciaba en tus pómulos, era porque te sentías avergonzado.

También descubrí que te gustaba dibujar, cuando te sentías fastidiado, solías apartarte de tus amigos y era ahí cuando sacabas un cuaderno perfectamente cuidado y un lápiz desgastado, me gustaba ver como tu ceño se fruncía cuando te concentrabas demasiado en lo que hacías; nunca logré ver que expresión ponías cuando terminabas de dibujar, pues siempre tenía que marcharme demasiado rápido a mis clases, pero ahora que lo pienso, supongo que ponías una sonrisa de autosuficiencia como cuando lograbas callar a tu inusual amiga castaña de lentes y ella en vez de seguir debatiendo, sólo se rendía ante ti por completo.

Habían sido tantos nuestros encuentros en la dulcería, que incluso ya sabía el tipo de gomitas que te gustaba comprar: las ácidas que tenían colores muy claritos y que te escaldan la lengua después de comer demasiadas. Sabía que tus chocolates preferidos eran los de leche, aquellos que son muy claritos y empalagan la boca con una sola probada, a decir verdad yo siempre he preferido el chocolate amargo.

A veces, en muy contadas ocasiones, cuando hacía frío más que nada, solías comprar bombones cubiertos de chocolate, no sé si era alguna clase de costumbre extraña que habías adquirido con el tiempo, pero me hubiera gustado saber su significado.

¿Te gustan mucho las cosas dulces, verdad? Lo sé porque varias veces, cuando iba camino a casa te cachaba comprando trufas en la cafetería que estaba justo a lado de donde estaba la parada en dónde yo tomaba el bus. Muchas veces estuve tentado en entrar a aquel local a comprar una trufa con almendras, sólo para poder estar cerca de ti, cosa que nunca ocurrió porque ese rubio alto siempre estaba a tu lado.

No eras mío, pero siempre odié la forma en la que te miraba.

¿Sabes que más sé de ti, además de tu gusto por las cosas dulces?

Amabas leer, casi tanto como mi rubio amigo, siempre solías llevar en la mano izquierda un libro diferente cada semana. No sé, creo que le hubieras agradado a Armin.

Sí, Levi, te observé mucho tiempo y quizá fue demasiado tiempo que, ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento te esfumaste, llevándote todo a tu paso.

 _Con cariño, tu fiel acosador, E.J_

* * *

 _Hola_ 😁😁

 _Espero que se encuentren muy bien, y bueno, ya saben, pasaba a dejar la cuarta carta. Perdonen si me tardo en actualizar, pero a veces no me da tiempo de escribir y cosas así. Pero acá está la actualización y espero que sea de su agrado._

Quiero pedirles una disculpa por no responder los reviews, pero les juro que no me aparecían); en todo caso, quiero dedicar este capitúlo a Emil (k) y a AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger, por tomarse la molestia de leer y dejarme comentarios tan bonitos. De verdad me alegra mucho que les este gustando la historia. Quiero decirles que sus comentarios me hicieron sonreír y me animaron aún más a seguir con esto, de verdad gracias.

Y ya saben, dejo por aquí mi cuenta de wattpad: levilove.

Saludos!


	5. 失われた夢

**失われた夢**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Querido Levi:**

Aún lo recuerdo bien.

Era un precioso día nublado, de esos que me gustan tanto, yo me dedicaba a mirar tu perfil serio, mientras tú simplemente mantenías la mirada enfocada al frente, tan distante, tan frío, tan lejos de mí... parecías estar a años luz de mi persona, a pesar de que estabas ahí, a mi lado. Y sin embargo, aunque te sentía tan lejano de mí, yo conservaba una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios; he llegado a la conclusión de que era feliz porque estabas ahí, conmigo, a mi lado, demasiado cerca de mí, y no había miedo, ni nervios controlando a mi cuerpo, podía mirarte tan fijamente, sin tener aquella ansiedad de que me cacharias haciéndolo y pensarías que soy el bobo más raro que habías visto, en ese momento era libre de mirarte tanto como quisiera.

El lugar en donde nos encontrabamos caminando, lucía diferente a otras veces, aquel viejo y descuidado parque en el que sucedían la mayoría de nuestros pequeños encuentros, o más bien, a donde yo iba a espiarte siempre que se daba la oportunidad, no era el mismo, ya que no parecía viejo, ni descuidado, mucho menos sucio.

La gente pasaba a nuestro lado, las risas de los niños se escuchaban a lo lejos, el viento mecía mis rebeldes cabellos... parecía ser un día normal.

A la distancia, en la banca en la que siempre solía sentarme a tomar el almuerzo con mis amigos, estaba Armin. Se encontraba solo, como siempre, estaba leyendo un libro con aquella sonrisa de satisfacción que, no le he visto poner en ninguna de las otras cosas que hace. Parece ser que siempre ha disfrutado de su soledad, y está bien, mientras él siga siendo feliz con ello.

Entre más caminabamos y más nos alejabamos, pude ver a Mikasa yendo de un lado a otro, la pobre chica parecía incomoda, mientras Jean hacía esfuerzos inútiles por apegarse un poco más a ella. No pude evitar reír al pensar que parecían imanes, si Mikasa caminaba a la izquierda, Jean la seguía inmediatamente, si ella se detenía, Jean frenaba su paso y se situaba a su lado derecho.

Al mirar aquella escena... lo único en lo que podía pensar es que ahora yo también estaba actuando como aquel estúpido cara de caballo. No, yo era incluso peor que él y eso llegaba a asustarme demasiado.

Era una ironía, yo siempre había odiado el comportamiento tan fuera de lugar de Jean, pero ahora yo lo comenzaba a reflejar. Solía ser del tipo de personas que odiaban a los acosadores obsesivos y terminé uniéndome al club.

Me parecía tan ridículo cuando la gente hablaba de los amores platónicos y el verdadero amor que se esconde en ese tipo de persona que lo sienten por otra persona. Pero ahora comprendía bien a lo que se referían.

Odiaba los suspiros anhelantes de amor, odiaba cuando me hablaban del destino y odiaba la historia esa del hilo rojo. Y ahora los suspiros estaban a la orden del día y rogaba al destino que tú fueras mi hilo rojo.

Me parecían tan vacías todas esas frases típicas, que hablaban de los ojos, o la sonrisa de la persona querida. Sin embargo, ahora que las leo, no puedo evitar pensar en que todas encajan contigo.

No le encontraba sentido a todas esas canciones lentas, que hablaban acerca de tomar la mano de la chica y escapar a un lugar muy lejano en donde pudieran estar solos. Y ahora no hay otra cosa que desee más, que huír contigo lejos.

Y sobre todo, yo siempre me había burlado de los estúpidos e irrespetuosos intentos de Jean por tocar el cabello de Mikasa, sus manos, brazos o incluso su rostro... y ahora... ahora yo me encontraba en esa misma situación, intentando rozar aunque fuera un poco tu mano.

No quiero ser pretencioso ni nada parecido, pero entre Jean y yo aún hay un enorme abismo, pues yo jamás inventaría excusas bobas sólo para tocarte, como lo hace ese inútil con Mikasa. Porque, yo no haría nada que te hiciera sentir incómodo, o fuera de lugar.

O eso es lo que quiero evitar.

Entonces sucedió que, de un momento a otro ya no fueron necesarios mis disimulados intentos por tocar tu mano, porque ahora ella se había entrelazado con la mía y aunque estuviera fría, pronto una sensación de calidez recorrió desde mi muñeca, pasando por mi brazo, hasta llegar a mi pecho, alojándose ahí.

Llevé mi mirada a aquellos ojos grises, el par de ojos más bonito que había visto en toda mi vida. Permanecimos así por mucho tiempo, viéndonos fijamente, grabando en nuestras memorias hasta el más mínimo detalle del rostro ajeno. Un escalofrío hizo un recorrido por toda mi columna vertebral, cuando la mano que tenías libre se posó en mi mejilla izquierda y tus dedos rozaron suavemente con mi piel.

Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por aquel suave toque. Por aquellos fríos y delgados dedos que, recorrían libremente mi pómulo, descendiendo por mi barbilla hasta llegar a mi cuello y entonces, un fuerte tirón por detrás de mi nuca me hizo inclinarme. Sentía tu tibia respiración chocar contra mis labios, al igual que la punta de nuestras narices que chocaban torpemente, e intercambiaban pequeños roces inocentes.

Aún con los ojos cerrados me di el lujo de poder olfatear el olor que desprendías, eso era... ¿café y vainilla? Parece ser que sí.

Siendo honesto contigo, Levi, yo siempre odié el olor del café y el de las cosas dulces, como el de la vainilla... pero joder, aquel aroma, podría haberlo olido toda mi vida y jamás iba a cansarme, o irritarme por él.

Abrí los ojos lentamente sólo para maravillarme ante la imágen que veía. Tenías los ojos cerrados y las mejillas coloreadas de un bello rosa pálido, tus labios estaban entreabiertos, pidiendo a gritos ser besados...

Era yo quién ahora llevaba la mano libre hasta tu rostro, toqué con las yemas de mis dedos esa lechosa piel, que sólo Dios sabía cuantas veces había deseado tocar. Pronto mis dedos se toparon con la comisura de tus labios y mi pulgar no tardo en pasearse de un lado a otro por tu labio inferior, confirmando la suave textura que tus labios siempre aparentaban tener.

Fui acercando un poco más mi rostro al tuyo, para por fin cumplir la silenciosa petición que me hacías de besarte, pero cuando estaba a punto de rozar tus labios con los míos, cuando por fin sucedería... un fuerte e insistente sonido me hizo abrir los ojos y volver a la realidad de golpe.

Todo había sido un maldito sueño.

Tomé el pequeño reloj que siempre hacía sonar una alarma a las seis en punto y lo arroje contra la pared, haciendo que se destruyera por completo y pequeñas piezas rebotaran contra el piso. Me sentía frustrado de cien formas distintas y lo que era peor, me sentía furioso conmigo mismo.

Ni desquitándome con el pobre reloj eléctrico pude apasiguar el vacío que sentía en el estomago. Estaba temblando y aunque mis labios estaban secos, aún conservaban la sensación de aquellos suaves labios que ni en sueños logré besar nunca.

Todo había sido tan real, las sensaciones, los aromas, los sonidos, que por el tiempo que estuvé suspendido en aquella fantasía, en serio llegué a pensar que era una realidad.

Adoraba tanto soñar contigo casi todas las noches, eso es un hecho, pero había una parte de mí que lo odiaba, pues al despertar por las mañanas, la realidad volvía a abofetearme, a burlarse de mí, porque este era el mundo real, tú no estabas a mi lado y yo ni siquiera llegaba a formar parte de tu mundo, supongo que al despertar eso era lo que más dolía saber.

Tú y yo jamás caminariamos tomados de las manos, jamás podría sentir tu aliento mezclándose con el mío. Nunca podría tocar tu rostro, ni ver de cerca aquellos ojos en los que tanto me gustaba perderme en mis sueños.

Sí, esto era el mundo real y el mundo real apestaba, porque en este mundo tú y yo ni siquiera habíamos hablado una sola vez.

Y todo el tiempo he sabido que el único que me impedía ir a hacer realidad todos esos sueños era yo, sólo yo. Yo y mis miedos, yo y mi vergüenza, yo y mi lógica, yo y mi cobardía, yo y mis complejos, yo y mi inseguridad, yo y mi maldito conformismo.

Eras especial, Levi, demasiado especial... y más que tener miedo a que me rechazaras, o a que te burlaras de mí, tenía miedo de que me aceptaras y al final mi torpeza me hiciera perderte.

Pero fue tanto mi miedo de perderte, que al final te terminé perdiendo y ni siquiera fuiste mío, jamás.

Y yo jamás había formado parte de tu mundo y dudo mucho que algún día te hubieras detenido a pensar en mí, aunque sólo fuera un instante.

Pero a estás alturas... lo único que quiero para mí y para ti es que, seas lo suficientemente fuerte para tener un sueño y lo suficientemente valiente para cumplirlo.

Espero que dónde sea que estés, te encuentres bien.

 _Con cariño, el soñador miedoso, E. J_

* * *

 _Hola 😁_

 _Pasaba para dejar la quinta carta, espero que el nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado y como siempre, quiero agradecer a las personitas que me han dejado reviews, eso me alienta mucho a seguir adelante._

Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para el próximo capítulo.

Saludos!


	6. You're so fuckin' special

**You're so fuckin' special**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Querido Levi:**

 _"you're so fuckin' special... "_

¿Alguna vez te has detenido a pensar en como luces ante los ojos de alguien más?

¿Alguna vez, aunque sea por un breve segundo has querido verte a ti mismo a través de los ojos de otra persona?

A mí me pasa muy seguido, a veces me gustaría saber si las personas tienen la capacidad de ver más allá de lo que simplemente muestro. O tal vez, me gustaría saber si piensan que soy demasiado feo, demasiado raro, demasiado retraído, demasiado bobo...

Es un pensamiento morboso que siempre cruza por mi cabeza cada vez que alguien se me queda mirando por demasiado tiempo, me hace sentir incomodo, siento que me juzgan con la mirada. Pero desde que te conocí, aquel sentimiento morboso por querer verme a través de los ojos de otra persona, se incrementó, con el paso de los días, de las horas, de los segundos.

Porque, yo te miré aquella tarde de agosto y desde esa primer mirada lo supe, supe que eras demasiado especial, bastaba con mirar detenidamente la forma en que mirabas al mundo que te rodeaba, como si no hubiese nada interesante en él. Bastaba con prestar atención a todas tus expresiones de frialdad, que al final no hacían más que esconder la persona sensible y frágil que eras.

Eso también lo supe gracias a todo este tiempo que te estuve observando de cerca, escondido entre las sombras, tu fiel seguidor, tu fiel admirador secreto. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo tenías ese rostro tan neutro, había algo que te delataba por completo, irremediablemente: tus ojos, aquellos que parecían un _par de cielos a punto de llorar._

Sí, ellos miraban con valentía, a veces con desinterés, otras con ferocidad, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo hacían con una infinita tristeza dolorosamente plasmada en ellos. Después de tanto tiempo mirándote pude darme cuenta, de que no te sentías bien estando ahí, ni allá, ni en ningún lugar. Y aunque debajo tus ojos se ceñían unas lamentables ojeras, y de que yo mismo había sido un expectador anónimo de todos tus arranques de ira, a pesar de que parecía que eras dueño de un terrible carácter y de que tu ceño se fruncía con bastante frecuencia, yo... seguía pensando que eras una persona genuina, completamente especial.

Así es esto del amor, mi querido Levi, te hace ver perfección en donde no existe más que viejas ruinas desastrosas, tampoco se conforma con eso, sino que hace que de alguna manera, surja la necesidad imperiosa de tratar de reconstruirlas y darles una bella forma de nuevo.

El amor, mi querido Levi, no es eso que te causa mariposas en el estómago cada vez que miras a la persona amada. Es eso que te hace sentir una parvada de aves en todo el aparato digestivo, cada vez que piensas en tu persona especial.

 _"I wish I was special... "_

Pero, ¿Quién soy yo para hablarte del amor?

Sólo soy un chiquillo de casi diecinueve años, que a su corta edad jamás ha tenido un beso decente, mucho menos una cita, o algún noviazgo formal. ¿Quién soy yo para intentar explicar algo tan grande y complicado como lo es el amor?

Es decir, me enamoré de un completo extraño de bellos ojos grises, con el que por cierto, jamás tuve alguna charla real. Porque todas las charlas que tenía con él eran ficticias, o simples sueños que se mostraban a manera de película en mi cabeza, a la hora de sumergirme en las tinieblas de la oscuridad, aquella que llaman "dormir".

Y a pesar de que sabía que yo era completamente irrelevante en tu pequeño mundo, aquí estaba, queriendo, deseando ser especial, tener un poco de misterio como tú, llamar tu atención sin tener que hacer todo un circo. Quería ser especial por ti, porque a pesar de que Mikasa constantemente decía que yo era muy bien parecido, mi inseguridad no tardaba en hacer acto de presencia para gritar "¡Buena broma!", a esta se le sumaba mi baja autoestima, quien me susurraba temerosa "¿Deberíamos creerle?" Y a continuación venían mis complejos, a decirme entre carcajadas "Ni lo creas, campeón".

En esos momentos en los que tu mirada se posaba en mí, era cuando deseaba desesperadamente ver lo que tú veías en mí, quería saber que pensabas acerca de mí. Quería saber si tú también, al igual que yo contigo, podías mirar más allá de lo que aparentaba.

Pero seguramente que al mirarme, pensabas "oh, el mismo chico de ayer y del día antes de ayer".

 _"But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo... "_

Ya sé, en vez de parecer alguien enamorado, parezco más bien un obsesivo desquiciado. Probablemente lo sea, tal vez todo este tiempo he estado confundiendo al amor con obsesión, quizá solamente tengo esa necesidad de querer sentir algo, o simplemente estoy enamorado de la idea del amor. Y a pesar de que he considerado esto miles de veces... hay algo que no cuadra, que no encaja, y eso es que llevo sintiendo esto por ti casi tres años.

Simplemente es increíble como una persona puede lograr tanto con tan poco. Como puede lograr que tu corazón se acelere y que tu piel se ericé sin ponerte ni un sólo dedo encima.

Pero, Levi...

A pesar de que llevo un largo tiempo sin verte, nada ha cambiado, todo sigue igual, sigues siendo el pensamiento que ronda en mi cabeza durante el día, sigo teniendo esa esperanza de que nos volveremos a encontrar en otra tarde lluviosa, entonces, sólo entonces... haré lo que no hice ese día, lo que debí de haber hecho todos los días que le seguieron a ese, me acercaré a ti y con cuidado de no ser demasiado apresurado, o torpe, te diré "Hola, gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es... "

 _Con cariño, el bicho raro, E. J_

* * *

Hola, babes ;)

Bueno, pasaba a dejar la sexta carta de esta historia, espero que la disfruten y sea de su agrado. Quiero disculparme por tardar en actualizar, yo ya tenía mi escrito desde el viernes, pero no había intenert en mi casa yyy pues no lo pude subir, pero acá está la actualización.

Como siempre, gracias a las personitas que me han dejado reviews, nunca pensé que llegará a gustar este proyecto, omg. Yyy quiero invitarlas, por si no se han pasado, a que lean mi fic igualmente Ereri que esta en proceso: Colors, la historia ya esta y todo, sólo por si les interesa pasarse a leer, es gratis ¿?

Por último, la canción de donde saque las pequeñas oraciones en inglés se llama Creep y es de la banda Radiohead, si quieren escucharla, adelante, es una bella canción, que además podría decirse que es un resumen de "Querido Levi".

Saludos! ✦


	7. Había una vez

**Había una vez...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Querido Levi:**

Había una vez un chico que se enamoró de un perfecto desconocido, en una tarde lluviosa de Agosto. Aquella tarde el cielo era grisáceo, de vez en cuando se iluminaba a causa de los continuos rayos que caían, seguidos de un estruendoso ruido, tronando en el cielo.

Luna había conocido a sol.

Romeo se había vuelto a enamorar de Julieta.

El descosido había encontrado a su roto.

Todos los días, a determinadas horas, visitaba aquel viejo y descuidado parque, para poder apreciar por breves minutos al hermoso chico de ojos color _tormenta_ , esos ojos que se asemejaban mucho a aquella tarde lluviosa, cuando los vió por primera vez.

Sí, Levi, ese chico soy yo.

El chico de las cartas.

El chico que te mira cuando estás distraído.

Muchas fueron las veces que me quisé acercar a ti, pero parecía ser que el uno por ciento del tiempo, el destino no quería que sucediera. Y el otro noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo, mi cobardía no me ayudaba mucho y hacía de ésta misión algo imposible.

Yo siempre he sido así, de cobarde y miedoso.

Así de inseguro.

Sencillamente, así de pusilánime.

Tenía tantísimo miedo de acercame y salir herido, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, supongo que al final, haciendo el recuento de los daños salí más lastimado; pero qué podía decir para acercarme a ti, ¿ _"hola, sabes, soy el chico que te espía todos los días, mucho gusto"_? Claro que no podía decir eso de ninguna forma, entonces ¿qué pretexto idiota podía utilizar para acercarme a ti? ¿ _"hola, me recuerdas a alguien de mi vida pasada, mucho gusto"?_

Me daba cuenta de que entre más crecían mis ganas de hablar contigo, más ideas estúpidas se me ocurrían para que sucediera, que iban desde pedirte la hora, chocar contigo "accidentalmente", o la más extrema, tirarte mi agua encima, también "accidentalmente". Cada nueva idea era peor que la anterior, pero no podía encararte de manera directa, sin ayuda de algún truco o plan de por medio, por eso jamás pude caminar aquellos míseros metros que nos separaban y llegar a donde te encontrabas.

Pero la gota que colmo el vaso de todas mis inseguridades y que apagó la poca valentía que comenzaba a salir de quien sabe dónde, lo que extinguió todas las ganas que tenía de acercarme a hacerte la plática... fue aquel rubio alto de ojos azules, que siempre se sentaba a tu lado izquierdo. Aquel que te miraba de la misma forma en que yo lo hacía.

Era demasiado obvio, todo el tiempo estuvo frente a mis ojos, que estaban cegados por la emoción cada vez que te veía. Nunca presté atención a lo que era evidente, quizá incluso Armin pudo darse cuenta antes y prefirió callar para no desilusionarme.

Aquel viernes había salido de la clase de matemáticas, la última materia que me tocaba ese día, caminé a paso cansado hacia la parada del bus, fue ahí cuando los vi, a ti y a él, esperando de igual manera el transporte, como lo haría una persona normal, sin embargo algo no estaba bien, algo no me gustaba.

Era porque estaban tomados de la mano.

Podía escuchar el "crack " de algo que se rompía en mi interior mientras observaba aquella escena, me quedé estático en mi lugar, mis piernas no respondían , mi estómago daba vueltas y el horrible nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba respirar adecuadamente. Pero el verdadero golpe a matar, vino cuando él depositó un casto beso sobre tus labios y tú ni siquiera lo empujaste, o volteaste el rostro, habías recibido el beso sin replicar y por más idiota que suene esto, eso me dolió.

Él había besado esos labios coloreados naturalmente de un rosa pálido, esos que tantas veces en sueños estuvé a punto de besar, pero que jamás llegué ni a rozar. No sólo eso, también estaba sujetando esa mano que yo había sostenido en incontables ocasiones en todas mis fantasías y sueños.

Como lo haría un zombie, guiado solamente por aquellos impulsos cerebrales, me acerqué lentamente hasta esa parada en donde claramente, yo haría mal tercio.

Miraba sin ver realmente, la música que se reproducía en mi celular y me llegaba por medio de los audífonos, sonaba vacía, aquellos solos de bajo en las canciones de mis bandas favoritas, que siempre me parecieron celestiales, ahora eran simples cuerdas haciendo ruido en algún lugar de mi cerebro.

Estaba parado a tu derecha, lo más cerca que había podido estar de ti y aún así no se sentían aquellos nervios invadiendo mis cinco sentidos, ni esa emoción en la boca de mi estómago, tampoco esa extraña y compleja felicidad. Simplemente estaban estás ganas de vomitar y de que la tierra me tragara.

Cuando me dí cuenta de la imágen tan patética que seguramente estaba dando, me pare lo más recto que pude y actúe como si me molestara estar tan cerca de una pareja de _enamorados_ , cuando en realidad se me estaba rompiendo el corazón, en diminutos trocitos, que caían cada vez que él te tocaba, te hablaba o te miraba y tú correspondías a esos gestos. Fingí antipatía total, para ocultar las asesinas ganas que tenía por quitarle las manos de encima de ti y gritarle que no te volviera a tocar, hablar o mirar. Aquella tristeza y decepción que sentí al principio, comenzaba a mutuar en celos y envidia.

Los observé sentarse juntos cuando abordamos el bus, observé como él rodeaba tus delgados hombros con su fuerte brazo, mientras yo no podía hacer otra cosa, sólo observar en silencio, en la ilusa espera de que hicieras algo para alejarlo, pero eso nunca sucedió, después de todo, ustedes estaban enamorados y yo sólo era un espectador silencioso, que no formaba parte de tu vida. Fue por eso que ese día que, por primera vez experimenté lo que era sentir un vacío en el estómago y los celos quemándome los cesos, fue que finalmente tomé una resolución final de lo que haría con estos obsesivos sentimientos.

Querido Levi, esta es la parte de mi historia de acosador donde decidí renunciar a esos estorbosos sentimientos que no hacían más que lacerarme y nublarme el juicio.

Al fin y al cabo, tú nunca necesitaste de ellos.

 _Con cariño, el alma rota, E.J_

* * *

 _Hola 8-) qué tal todo, mis queridas ereri shippers, espero que todo de maravilla. Bueno, ya saben, hago acto de presencia para dejar la número siete, si es que no me falla la memoria ¿? Bueh, espero que la disfruten._

 _Yy si tienen tiempo ¿podrían pasarse a leer mi fic Colors? No sé, digo es gratis 8-)_

 _Sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima carta._


	8. Oh, dear ghost

**Oh, dear ghost**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Querido Levi:**

 _Jueves 26, 05._

Últimamente los días han estado demasiado soleados. Yo odio el calor, porque en los días soleados el sol pega directo en tu rostro, te hace sudar y es completamente incomodo. Prefiero los días nublados, siempre he pensado que son más bellos que los días soleados.

Ha pasado casi un año desde la última vez que nos volvimos a ver, está bien, fue una decisión que tomé por mi cuenta desde aquella vez que te vi sosteniendo la mano de aquel chico rubio. Parecías feliz y una parte de mí también se alegro...

Sin embargo, no por eso dejaba de doler, en absoluto.

Dolía porque en realidad jamás te tuve, nunca tuve esa oportunidad de luchar por tu amor, porque había llegado a tu vida demasiado tarde. No eras mío y aún el dolor en mi pecho se sentía tan asquerosamente fuerte, tan vívido, como si hubieramos tenido algo. Como si me hubieran quitado algo que siempre fue mío, pero con nosotros no era así porque seguramente yo para ti sólo era el chico que compartía miradas rápidas contigo, un conocido sin relevancia, ni importancia. De por si, ya era un completo suplicio observarte a la distancia y sentirme frustrado de que mi cobardía no me dejara caminar hasta a ti, pero verte con alguien más, fue algo que no pude tolerar.

Ya no valía la pena seguir aquella rutina de ir a tu encuentro, sólo para revivir una y otra vez esta necesitada obsesión de ti; ya no valía la pena derretirme en aquellos hipnóticos ojos color tormenta, porque a pesar de que tuve la fortuna de que me miraran más de dos veces, no me pertenecían, pues aquellas fugaces miradas que me obsequiaban era puramente por la costumbre y quizá por cortesía.

De nada servía esconderme entre las sombras, mientras miraba aquellos rosados labios y me preguntaba el cómo sería besarlos, probarlos, porque esos labios ya tenían un dueño que tenía permitido besarlos hasta que estos se desgastaran. Privilegio que yo nunca habría de tener.

Ya no era necesario arrastrar conmigo a Mikasa y Armin hasta el parque, la dulcería, o a cualquier sitio en el que pensaba que podías estar, por la sencilla razón de mirarte un poco más y darte aquellas miradas disimuladas, porque ya había alguien que te miraba con la misma devoción y muy probablemente lo venía haciendo mucho antes de que yo te conociera.

Y por sobre todo, ya no hacía falta llenar mi cabeza de fantaseos escenarios en donde ibamos tomados de la mano, paseando por las ajetreadas calles, mientras tu recargabas ligeramente tu cuerpo sobre mi costado.

Decidí guardar todas esas fantasías, falsas ilusiones y sueños, en una cajita de madera, cerrarla bajo llave y después botar está misma llave al mar. Aunque a veces, ciertamente, alguno que otro sueño logra escapar por entre los huecos de madera, para volver a recordarme el vacío que ha quedado en mí desde que no te he vuelto a ver.

Ahora sólo eres un recuerdo en el paisaje de la memoria, uno que poco a poco se va haciendo borroso y lejano, mi cabeza comienza a aceptarlo poco a poco, sin embargo mi corazón se empesina en traerme recuerdos de aquellos ojos grises, tan tuyos. Y es ahí cuando vuelvo a preguntarme lo que habrá sido de ti...

Es ahí cuando no puedo evitar preguntarme, "¿se acordara de mí?", pues... me gusta pensar que de alguna manera, a veces te has preguntado por mí.

Muchas veces Armin y Mikasa intentaban persuadirme de salir en las horas libres al parque, o a caminar por los alrededores, pero yo siempre contestaba que prefería quedarme en los cúbiculos a adelantar trabajos. Esté no era otra cosa que un pretexto para evitar encontarme contigo. Ellos nunca preguntaron el por qué ya no quería acercarme ni por error a ese parque, cuando antes solía ser yo el que los convencía de ir, era algo que les agradecía profundamente, pues no quería que supieran que había perdido la guerra sin antes haber tenido una oportunidad de atacar territorio enemigo.

Un año se dice fácil y cualquier otra persona en mi situación habría superado, olvidado y se habría fijado en alguien más, pero parece ser que mi caso es un poco distinto, porque aquella vez nos miramos y supe que eras algo más fuerte que una cara bonita y pura atracción carnal, eras... eras como mi alma gemela, almenos así lo sentí.

Quiero decirte que ya no te pienso como solía hacerlo antes, pero entonces veo algo que me recuerda a ti y otra vez mi cabeza se vuelve a llenar de ti.

Veía el cielo nublado de otoño y a mi mente venían tus preciosos ojos.

Veía aquellos bombones cubiertos de chocolate y recordaba aquella extraña manía que tenías por comprarlos únicamente en días nublados.

Irremediablemente estabas en todos los lugares, en las librerías, en las tardes lluviosas, en el café matutino de mi madre y en todas las canciones románticas que sonaban en la radio. Y supe que estaba jodido cuando yo mismo te buscaba en todos los lugares a los que iba.

Supe que seguía jodido cuando me di cuenta que de vez en cuando... te extrañaba un poco más de lo usual.

¡Oh, querido Levi! Pienso que seguiré jodido por un largo tiempo, pues el insistente fantasma de tu recuerdo me dice que debería salir a buscarte.

 _Con cariño, la mirada que se perdió buscándote en la luna, E. J_

* * *

✶ _Hola, qué tals 8-)._

Bueno, sólo pasaba para dejar la penúltima carta, de está corta ¿historia? Más bien escritos. Y pues nada, espero que la disfruten.

Yyyyy como siempre, pedirles que se pasen a Colors, un fic en el que estoy trabajando y que reanudare en cuanto salga de vacaciones, el fic es igualmente Ereri, por si alguien se quiere pasar... digo, es gratis y por tiempo ilimitado ¿?

Sin nada másque agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la última carta.


	9. Hold on till may

**Hold on till may ✧**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Querido Levi:**

 _Sábado, 1:30 a.m_

Es chistoso en como el destino ahora se empeña en ponerte en mi camino, te he estado evitando por un año completo, pero supongo que tú eres de esas cosas a la que la gente llamaría "inevitables".

Y sí, inevitablemente ya estabas de nuevo en todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos. Y yo que ya estaba bien, yo que ya comenzaba a reponerme de nuevo, pero el trabajo de todo un año se vino abajo aquel viernes por la tarde, cuando accidentalmente choque contigo y esto sí fue por obra del macabro destino y no por obra de algún estúpido plan creado por la poca creatividad que tenía mi cabeza.

Esa vez... cómo olvidar esa vez, iban a dar las seis y diez, Jean y yo salimos a toda prisa de la escuela, ya que ese mismo día teníamos planeado una fiesta sorpresa para Mikasa, por eso de que era su cumpleaños. El evento iba a ser en un restaurante no muy lejos de la escuela, pero aún así, teníamos que decorar y comprar el pastel, por desgracia se nos había hecho tarde, gracias al molesto, gruñón y odioso profesor que impartía la materia de lengua y literatura. Se pasó diez valiosos minutos regañandonos a Jean y a mí, y todo por culpa del cara de caballo.

Y mientras corríamos a toda prisa, yo iba reclamandole a Jean, pues por su culpa apenas y tendríamos tiempo de pasar a comprar el pastel; él por supuesto que tampoco se quedó callado, fue así que mientras corríamos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello, me distraje y no noté que alguien estaba a punto de cruzarse en mi camino.

Ese alguien eras tú, querido Levi.

Había estado tan ocupado regañando a Jean que, sólo pude sentir un ligero dolor en mi pecho y estómago, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el golpe de algo chocando contra mi cuerpo, seguido de un suave y discreto quejido. Por el puro instinto de evitar que la otra persona saliera volando, halé de sus delgados hombros con fuerza, por un momento pensé que debía de ser una chica, más específicamente una niña la que había chocado conmigo, ya que cuando tiré de su cuerpo, pude notar que se me hizo ridículamente fácil sostenarla y no precisamente por mi fuerza.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando baje la mirada hacia la persona que me había sacado ligeramente el aire, sólo para toparme con tus afilados ojos grises, tu peculiar ceño fruncido y aquel adorable sonrojo en tus pálidas mejillas. No supe que decir, mucho menos que hacer, estabamos muy cerca el uno del otro, como en todos esos sueños y fantasías que mi cabeza había fabricado últimamente.

Sólo que esto no era ni un sueño, ni una fantasía, ¿o sí lo era? No, no lo era, de haberlo sido estoy más que seguro que ya hubiera despertado con la típica frustración que se siente después de haber tenido un sueño bastante bueno, y haber sido interrumpido justo en la mejor parte. Esto era real, te estaba sosteniendo en mis brazos, estaba olfateando aquel exquisito olor a vainilla con... café, como en todos mis sueños.

Por primera vez estaba teniendo tal privilegio de tocarte y de tenerte cerca, mezclando mi aroma con el tuyo y viceversa. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, mirándonos con curiosidad a los ojos, o más bien mirándote yo a ti con curiosidad a los ojos.

Pudo haber pasado una completa eternidad en un sólo segundo, a Jean se lo pudo haber tragado la tierra (para mí mejor) junto con los árboles, las casas, los edificios, los animales y las demás personas. No importaba, por ... ¡Por todos los titanes del manga de Shingeki no Kyojin! ¡Te tenía cerquita de mí! Con toda tu atención dirigida única y exclusivamente a mi persona.

Intenté decir algo, disculparme por haber sido tan distraído y descuidado, pero de mis labios no salieron más que balbuceos sin sentido. Estoy seguro de que tú también querías decir algo, pues pude ver claramente como entre abrías los labios, sin embargo no pudiste decir nada. La mágia había acabado cuando una voz ajena y profunda, que no era la de Jean, rompió con ese momento que sólo Dios sabía cuanto tiempo había ansiado y esperado.

Te llamaba por tu nombre, "Levi".

Ambos giramos el rostro al mismo tiempo, fue entonces que reconocí a aquel rubio que nos miraba con suspicacia. En su mano derecha sostenía una bolsita, que tenía de contenido aquellos bombones cubiertos con chocolate, de esos que tanto te gustaban. Ahora lo entendía, aquella costumbre de comprarlos en los días nublados, era costumbre de los dos, o por lo menos la compartían.

Y en cuanto me di cuenta de su insistente mirada azul sobre mis manos que descansaban aún sobre tus hombros, las quité en un movimiento rápido y hasta quizá un poco brusco. Me incorporé muy derechito y pusé una expresión de seriedad en mi rostro ¿por qué me sentía tan enojado? Él era tu novio, no yo.

 _"Disculpame, todo ha sido mi culpa. No me fije por donde iba "_

Murmure, a lo cual tú regresaste aquellos ojos color _tormenta_ a mi persona, nos miramos por breves segundos, noté que ahora tenías una expresión de molestia pintada en el rostro ¿Por qué? Como sea, tal vez se debía a mi torpeza, no le tomé demasiada importancia y después voltee buscando a Jean, el cual nos veía con clara confusión; yo sólo atiné a tirar de su oreja y después de decir un educado " _compermiso_ ", me alejé arrastrándolo conmigo, mientras escuchaba sus quejas de dolor por el tirón y de protesta porque de nueva cuenta me encontré regañandolo y además culpándolo de ser la causa por la cual yo choqué contigo.

Pronto, los celos que sentí a causa de tu rubio novio, se fueron disipando y en su lugar, en mi rostro apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción, no sólo por el pequeño contacto físico que habíamos tenido, también porque había confirmado que Levi era tu nombre, pues antes ya lo había escuchado, cuando tu escandalosa amiga de lentes lo gritaba en la dulcería, haciendo que todo mundo nos giraramos a verlos.

Sabía que lo de aquella tarde no se volvería a repetir, pues nada sucede de la misma manera, por eso mismo, decidí atesorar y guardar para siempre ese día, esa fecha, esa hora, ese lugar, esas sensaciones...

Decidí que ya nunca más intentaría olvidarte por la fuerza, ni evitarte. Como sea, lo que tiene que ser, será y lo que no, pues no será. Y si lo nuestro debía ser, tarde o temprano sería ¿No crees, querido Levi?

Porque... yo creo que el destino ha decido juntarnos una y otra vez por algo, ¿Tú no?

 _Con cariño, luna, el chico de las cartas, tu fiel admirador, tu enamorado secreto, Eren Jaeger._

* * *

 _Hola, qué tals. 💫_

 _Bueno y acá está la última carta, la verdad es que tenía planedo escribir más, pero ya la imaginación no me dió para más): en fin, ya sé, ya sé, que dije que sería la última carta y de hecho lo es, pero como me han apoyado mucho con esta tontería, decidí escribir algo así como un capítulo especial, que será sorpresa y así._

 _Además, Eren merece tener un poco de esperanza¿? Ya lo he hecho sufrir mucho al pobre y la verdad es que hasta yo le sufrí, no se crean._

 _En fin, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima._

 _¡Saludos!_


	10. Capítulo especial: Gusto en conocerte

**Capítulo especial: Gusto en conocerte**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Viernes, 25.08, 6:30 p.m_

El viento de aquella tarde nublada de Agosto, mecía con suavidad mis cabellos, que iban de un lado a otro, picando mi frente y causando cosquilleos en aquella zona. El mes estaba a punto de acabar, e iba dar inicio a un nuevo mes: Septiembre, este a su vez iba a traer consigo las típicas noches frías de otoño. Y una vez que el otoño acabara, vendría invierno y con ello las lucesitas navideñas en los hogares, el muérdago, el frío y el dulce olor a manzana y canela.

Decir que no contaba los días y las horas para que llegara ese momento, era mentira, siempre había amado la Navidad y la mágia que traía con ella. Siempre he pensado que Diciembre es algo así como el viernes del año. Sin embargo, una vez que concluyera Diciembre, iniciaría un nuevo año y entonces el mismo ciclo enfermizo se repetiría.

Suspiré mientras caminaba por aquella no tan transitada calle.

Yo odiaba las rutinas y pensar que mi vida siempre había sido una rutina, me frustraba demasiado. Levantarme por las mañanas, desayunar, prepararme para ir a la escuela, asistir responsablemente a todas mis clases, regresar por las noches a mi hogar y hacer tareas, era algo que ya me tenía más que cansado y fastidiado, necesitaba algo nuevo en mi vida, de manera casi urgente. Lo único que me reconfortaba, era que por las madrugadas podía volver a sumergirme en mi mundo imaginario, en donde todo era tan distinto a como lo era mi vida real.

En donde algo nuevo y sorprendente pasaba todos los días, en aquel mundo donde, Levi y yo eramos los protagonistas, viviendo aventuras nuevas; sólo los dos, conociendo nuevos lugares, experimentando cosas nuevas y fantásticas. En aquel mundo podíamos ser cualquier cosa, Batman y Robin, Sol y Luna, arena y mar, James Dean y Audrey Hepburn... en fin.

Me gustaba perderme en ese mundo que estaba plagado de sueños y esperanzas rotas y frustradas, pues ahí todo era posible. Y lo que más me gustaba de aquel pequeño e imaginario mundo fantástico, no era cuan rico podía llegar a ser, o que tan valiente e inteligente era, mucho menos todo los lugares a los que podía ir cuando me viniera en gana, no. Todo se resumía en que en ese mundo, Levi estaba a mi lado y yo podía compartir todo eso con él.

Eso, sin dudas, era lo que más adoraba de crear mundos e historias fantaseosas y poco realistas.

Era triste, una verdadera pena, porque al final del día no tenía nada de eso...

Ni los montones de billetes para gastar a mi antojo.

Ni la suficiente valentía para enfrentarme a nuevos retos cada día.

Ni aquella pisca de emoción y fantasía en mi vida.

Y lo más importante...

Tampoco tenía a Levi a mi lado.

Yo sólo era Eren Jaeger, un estudiante común y corriente que seguía una cansada rutina todos los días, y que además, tenía que conformarse con ver de vez en cuando a su pequeño azabache, dueño de unos despampanantes y afilados ojos grises.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mis ajustados pantalones de "rockero", como algunos solían decirme, y puse en mi rostro la mejor mascara de despreocupación que tenía, aunque por adentro, estuviera lamentándome y maldiciendo por la patética vida que me había tocado.

Así fue que mis pensamientos me llevaron hasta las obligaciones y tareas que tenía que elaborar, en lo que se suponía, eran mis dos días de descanso. Ya estaba en el último semestre de preparatoria, el más pesado de todos. Ciertamente extrañaría este lugar cuando concluyera mis estudios ahí, pues muchas cosas buenas, demasiado buenas, me habían sucedido estando aquí.

Extrañaría la dulcería que estaba a dos calles de mi escuela, extrañaría los salones bien limpios y cuidados. Extrañaría los ricos croissants rellenos de queso Philadelphia que vendía una simpática y hogareña señora, todos los viernes. Extrañaría a mi profesora de artes plásticas y a mi profesor de inglés.

Sin duda extrañaría las tardes lluviosas en la biblioteca de aquel peculiar colegio, que siempre me gustó tanto. Iba a extrañar la rutina que Mikasa, Armin y yo habíamos creado; la cual consistía en que al salir de nuestra última clase, nos quedabamos un poco más a charlar o intercambiar ideas sobre las tareas y después de despedirnos con un amable gesto de mano, cada quien tomaría su respectivo camino para retornar a nuestros hogares.

Estaba por demás admitir que también extrañaría a ese maldito cara de caballo, a Annie, Ymir, Christa, Sasha, Connie y todos con los que había formado lazos importantes en esos tres años.

Y claro, sin dudas, echaría de menos hacer visitas de vez en cuando a ese solitario parque, sólo para poder ver unos míseros minutos a Levi. Al pensar en que cuando yo ya no vaya más, él me extrañaría, una tonta sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, porque sabía que él no me extrañaría. Tal vez... se le haría extraño ya no verme más por ahí, pero eventualmente me olvidaría. Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que ni siquiera se diera cuenta que su raro acosador dejó de ir a su encuentro.

Iba tan ensimismado en mis propios pensamientos que cuando menos me di cuenta, ya había llegado a la parada en donde tomaría el bus ¡Ah! Aquel lugar que me traía tan amargos recuerdos. Moví suavemente la cabeza, intentando que con eso, aquellos pensamientos salieran de ella. Pronto dejaría todo esto atrás y tenía que empezar a acostumbrarme a la idea, tenía que empezar a superar.

Teniendo estos nuevos pensamientos en mi mente, comencé a esculcar en una de las bolsas de mi vieja mochila, la cual debí de cambiar hace mucho y sustituirla por una más nueva y moderna; buscaba un objeto en particular, hasta qué ¡Sí! Mis dedos dieron con él.

Mi querido y amado celular, con los audífonos enrredados en él. Tan rápido como logré desenredar aquellos blancos cables, pulse sobre la pantalla táctil con mis dedos, buscando casi de manera frenética y ansiosa el reproductor de música, donde literalmente, todos mis tesoros se encontraban, hablo de la música.

Y es que... yo no soy nadie sin música, la música siempre me ha salvado de no volverme completamente loco.

Me coloqué los auriculares y rápidamente pulse en la opción " _Repr. aleatoria de canciones_ ", enseguida comenzó a sonar una suave canción, no hacía falta que intentara adivinar de que canción se trataba, lo sabía bastante bien, esa sin lugar a dudas, era Everlong de Foo fighters.

" _Hello, I've waited here for you everlong..._

 _Tonight I throw myself into and out of the red, out of her head she sang..."_

Los solos de los bajos comenzaron a hacerse presente después de esa pequeña estrofa, seguidos de los ruidos de la bateria y de la guitarra, que se hacían cada vez más fuertes en mi cabeza.

¡Bendito sea el rock!

Pensé, mientras continuaba en mi importantísima tarea de escuchar con atención las letras de aquella preciosa canción.

Entonces, algo inesperado sucedió, el auricular izquierdo se dañó y dejó de escucharse y ahora aquella bella canción se escuchaba distorsionada en mi cabeza. Pero que buena suerte tenía, sólo a mí me sucedían este tipo de cosas así, de la nada, más que nada porque los audífonos eran nuevos. Un soberano desastre tenía que ser mi vida, para que me ocurrieran este tipo de cosas catastróficas.

Mire horrorizado mi celular, pensando en que por esta vez, tendría que ir soportando la extraña e incomoda música que llevara escuchando el señor del bus. Vaya bonita forma de concluir una ardua semana de tareas, trabajos y proyectos.

-¡Rayos!

Murmure entre dientes al viento, sintiéndome frustrado con mi bendita suerte, cuando de repente, una suave y elegante voz pronunció mi nombre.

-¿Eren..? ¿Eren Jaeger?

Fruncí el ceño al pensar que seguramente se trataba de alguno de mis compañeros de grupo, que venían a preguntarme sobre las tareas que dejo la profesora de historia, pues hoy, varios de ellos, no habían asistido a clases a pesr de que sí fueron a la escuela. Grande fue mi sorpresa al girar el rostro y no encontrarme con ninguno de ellos.

Abrí los ojos como platos y mis cejas se curvaron, ante la sorpresa que expresaba mi ser, la persona que había pronunciado mi nombre y que estaba ahí parada, no era otra que Levi. ¡Sí, sí! ¡Era Levi! ¡Él en persona! Y estaba ahí, mirándome con su usual expresión neutra en el rostro, casi me voy de espaldas al verlo ahí, a él.

-Uhm... ajá, yo soy Eren Jaeger.

Contesté lo más normal que pude, aún no podía quitar la sorpresa que sentía. Y no sólo la sorpresa, también la emoción, confusión y alegría, las tres mezclandose en mi estomago y haciendo estragos en mi débil corazón. Fruncí el ceño (por milesíma vez en el día) al imaginar que esto era obra de un sueño, del que tal vez pronto despertaría en mi cama; pero sueño o no, primero tenía que averiguar algo...

\- ¿Cómo..? -. Comencé con mi interrogante, la cual fue interrumpida rápidamente por él.

-¿Cómo sé de tu nombre? Bueno... -. Metió una mano a su bolsillo izquierdo y de él saco algo que no alcancé a ver, lo observó varios segundos para después asentir con la cabeza. - Veras, cuando venía para acá me encontré una identificación tirada en la calle y... al recogerla y ver al chico de la fotografía, te reconocí de inmediato.

Me tendió el objeto que rápidamente reconocí como mi identificación oficial, me pusé pálido al pensar que se me había caído por ahí y que yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Suspiré al revisarla por ambos lados para confirmar que, en efecto, era mía.

\- No creí que te encontraría hoy mismo, pensaba devolvertela cuando te volviera a ver. Pero parece que estás de suerte.

Soltó Levi, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacía un costado. Y realmente estuve de acuerdo con él, retiraba aquello de que hoy había tenido un mal día, como todos los demás de mi vida, pues mi credencial se me había caído y una persona conocida y demasiado amable la encontró y ahora estaba de vuelta en mis manos, para rematar este golpe de suerte, la persona que la había hayado, fue precisamente Levi. De todas las personas que pasan a diario por esa calle, tuvó que ser él, quien rescatara mi identificación abandonada.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me has salvado! -. Le dediqué una sonrisa amable, mientras que al mismo tiempo ponía mi identificación a salvo, dentro mi mochila. - Suelo ser muy abstraído la mayoría del tiempo. De verdad, me salvaste.

\- Tch, no es para tanto. La próxima vez ten más cuidado con tus cosas.

\- Lo tendré.

Él pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta, pues no me dijo nada más. Un silencio sepulcral se había creado entre los dos, ninguno decía nada, sólo nos limitamos a observarnos, grabando en nuestras cabezas cualquier gesto, cada facción del rostro contrario. Por un momento pensé en que él se daría la vuelta y se alejaría en cualquier momento, pero para mi enorme sorpresa, eso no fue así, él volvió a hablarme.

\- Entonces, eres Eren... ¿Eren Jaeger, verdad? - Yo asentí con un suave movimiento de cabeza -. Gusto en conocerte, Eren torpeza Jaeger.

\- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? -. Por supuesto que sabía su nombre, lo había escuchado tantas veces, Dios, era el único nombre del que nunca me olvidaría; aún así, quería escucharlo de sus labios. - Me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona que rescató mi credencial.

\- Levi, Levi Ackerman.

Su voz... sonaba tan elegante, tenía un perfecto y adorable marcado acento francés. No lo había notado, pues estaba demasiado nervioso y sorprendido como para prestar atención a aquella suave voz, pero ahora, definitivamente pensaba que era el sonido más bello que había escuchado; mucho más que los solos en mis canciones preferidas.

Ahora que por fin estaba así de cerca con Levi, me tomé el atrevimiento de inspeccionarlo de pies a cabeza, en realidad mi percepción de él no cambió, seguía siendo el mismo jovén de estatura pequeña, cabellos negros y aquellos llamativos ojos grises. Seguía siendo la misma persona que miraba a la distancia. Por otro lado, también estaban éstas diferencias de las que yo ya era consciente. Él siempre con lo que parecía ser su propia y peculiar forma de vestir; con aquellos suéteres holgados, tres tallas más grandes, que resbalaban por sus hombros; sus jeans azúl oscuro que se ajustaban a sus delgadas piernas y esos pulcros converse blancos, perfectamente limpios y cuidados.

Yo vestía más como inadaptado de la sociedad, con los jeans rasgados de las rodillas, éstas playeras con estampados de bandas famosas y las típicas botas negras de cuero, con un montón de sujetadores a lo largo de ellas. En fin, un look que llevaba escrito la palabra "emo", con letras grandes y rojas.

No era como si yo me considerara emo, punketo, darketo o rockero, como la mayoría pensaría. Yo simplemente era un persona que tenía un amor extraño por la ropa negra, la música alocada y todas esas cosas oscuras y misteriosas. Por su parte, Levi... bueno, él parecía tener ese gusto por los colores pastel, la buena literatura y a juzgar por las anteriores, muy probablemente disfrutaba de la música tranquila y relajante, como la de un violín o un piano.

Indudablemente, eramos demasiado opuestos.

Y quizá, él siempre me atrajo porque somos demasiado distintos, como dos polos opuestos que se atraen como imanes.

Debió ser que la fuerza con la que siempre miraba a todos a su alrededor, conquistó la mirada tímida que yo regalaba al mundo. Tal vez fue su frialdad la que logró derritir mis infiernos y apaciguarlos.

En realidad, nunca supe a que se debió ésta fuerte atracción que sentí por él, desde el primer segundo que nuestras miradas se conectaron, tampoco me detuve a pensarlo. Pero sabía y estaba seguro que, fuera lo que fuera, era más fuerte que yo, pues aunque evitara a Levi lo más que pudiera, eventualmente, siempre era yo quién volvía a buscarlo, consciente de ello o no.

Él parecía tener todas sus ideas en orden, mientras que yo tenía un revoltijo de ideas, pensamientos y confusiones, revoloteando en mi cabeza como avispas zumbando.

Sí, eramos tan distintos.

Él era calma y yo tormenta.

Él tenía todo bajo control, yo era un manojo de nervios e indecisión la mayoría del tiempo.

Él era elegante y sofisticado, yo tenía ese estilo de rebeldía e inmadurez.

Él leía los libros, yo prefería ver las adaptaciones cinematográficas.

Él parecía representar todas esas cosas que a la gente le gusta, o le llama la atención.

Yo más bien era una representación gráfica de todas las cosas que la gente muy a menudo evita.

Ahora entendía que ésta era la razón por la que jamás me acerqué a hablar con él. Lejos de cualquiera de mis otros pensamientos acerca de mis inseguridades, está era la razón, siempre lo había sido; el gran abismo de diferencias entre nosotros, después de todo ¿por qué alguien como Levi querría acercarse a alguien como yo?

Y aún así, él estaba ahí, parado frente a mí y no parecía incomodo por este hecho, más bien parecía familiarizado conmigo, como si nos conocieramos de toda una vida, o de una vida pasada, tal vez.

Después de varios segundos de haberlo analizado mejor, más de cerca, como siempre quise y de tratar de descifrar lo que se ocultaba detrás de ese rostro estoico, me decidí a continuar y devolver su gesto amable.

\- El gusto en _conocerte_ es mío, Levi Ackerman.

Tras decir esto, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, la primera sonrisa sincera que le mostraba a alguien en mucho tiempo. Me sentía feliz, porque por primera, en muchos años, mi asquerosa rutina había cambiado, ahora ya no tenía que conformarme con verlo a escondidas, porque había venido a mí.

Había dejado de ser el escritor anónimo, el acosador obsesivo, simplemente había dejado de ser el desconocido y ahora me había convertido en _Eren torpeza Jaeger._

Y mi _Querido Levi,_ había dejado de ser una simple oración en un pedazo de papel.

 _ **Fin**_.

 **((Por favor, lean las notas finales, se los suplico); ))**

* * *

 _Hola 😊._

 _Bueno, acá les dejó el capítulo que les prometí, digo, sé que no es final que esperarían, pero tengo mis razones de sobra y como autora decidí dejar el final así de abierto por dos razones:_

 _1\. Cuando escribí esto mi intención era plasmar los sentimientos de las personas que tenemos un amor platónico o imposible, la verdad es que a través de esto yo misma me deshagaba de los miles de pensamientos y cosas que tenía por decirle a esa persona y que nunca tuve el valor de decirle a él. De alguna manera quisé sacarlos y se me ocurrió hacerlo proyectandome a través del pobre Eren, yo nunca me conocí con esa persona que hasta la fecha no he vuelto a ver y sigo recordando mucho, lo que hice en este capítulo especial fue algo que a mí me hubiera gustado que pasara, cosa que nunca sucedió._

 _2\. Ahora bien, es importante también resaltar que Eren y Levi jamás interactuaron en serio, a parte de este capítulo y pues como bien sabrán, Eren era muy cobarde y no quería acercarse a Levi por todos esos miedos y bueno, por parte de Levi no se sabía lo que pensaba acerca de Eren. Iba a ser muy forzado que de repente Eren y Levi se quedaran_ _juntos por obra y espíritu santo y yo no quería eso tampoco._

Pero miren, como he tenido mucho apoyo con esto decidí hacer algo, pienso hacer la contraparte de Levi, es decir, sacar un fic acerca de lo que vivió Eren, pero ahora desde la perspectiva de Levi, fue algo que se me ocurrió, porque además se van a aclarar ciertas cosas que quedaron muy al aire aquí y que por obvias razones Eren no podía explicar. Las historias van a estar completamente enlazadas y prometo que en esta desarrollaré más a los personajes, además de que es muy probable que este fic, Eren y Levi se queden juntos. Tengo esa idea, pero quería consultarlo con ustedes, para que me den su opinión y me digan si les gustaría que se llevara a cabo este experimento.

Y bueno, eso sería todo, una vez más, gracias por leer, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, gracias por las que dejaron reviews constantemente. En serio, de todo corazon, gracias.

¡saludos!

P.d: no se olviden de dejar un review para decirme que opinan del otro proyecto, si sí quieren que lo suba o no.


End file.
